Une Consolation
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Quand Michel pense, il a bien besoin de sa protégée pour l'aider. Elle lui fait part de ses doutes. L'humanité n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais Michel n'est pas d'accord. Il ferait tout ce que dit Père. Et sa protégée n'est pas d'accord. (pas de lemon ni d'inceste, juste une discussion franche!)


**Hello tout le monde! Je vous présente mon premier OS sur Michel, l'Archange, oui messieurs dames! Je vous avertis tout de suite, le personnage risque d'être OOC car je ne l'ai pas encore manié. Rassurez-vous, le pairing que j'ai mis n'en ait pas un, y aura pas d'inceste! C'est juste une discussion entre Michel et Naomi et les pensées de Michel.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, passez un bon moment en compagnie de ce court OS!**

* * *

L'ainé des Archanges regarda par l'une des grandes fenêtres perchées à sa chambre royale. Il observait sa famille avec bienveillance et amour. Les touts petits étaient en pleine promenade avec Raphaël, le troisième des Archanges, le plus sérieux de tous, mais le plus amoureux des enfants. Michel eut un bref sourire. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Raphaël était amoureux des enfants. Il profitait de presque chaque minute de libre pour aller voir les petits anges et leur contait des histoires. Il soignait les blessés, il les rassurait, au contraire de Lucifer ou Gabriel.

Le Protecteur de cette magnifique maison qu'était le Paradis fronça les sourcils. Où étaient donc passés ses cadets ? Lucifer devait encore avoir entrainé le petit Gabriel dans des ruines pour qu'ils découvrent des petites trouvailles. A moins que ce ne soit Gabriel qui n'ait entrainé Lucifer dans un petit coin bien caché pour apprendre des tours de passe-passe. Parfois, Michel détestait les deux autres archanges pour leur manque de sérieux. Il éprouvait une sorte de jalousie en voyant que seul lui ne pouvait pas s'amuser. Mais il était le responsable de la sécurité du Paradis. Et s'il faillait à sa mission et que les autres archanges venaient à disparaître, et si Père ne faisait rien, alors il devrait léguer cette charge horriblement lourde à son initié. Initiée, plutôt.

-Michel ? interpella une voix qu'il devina timide.

Le Premier archange leva la tête de sa contemplation, et se retourna vers cette douce voix. La voix de sa protégée. Une ange qu'il avait découvert par hasard, alors qu'elle apprenait à lire les runes anciennes avec le Scribe de Père. Le secrétaire officiel de Dieu faisait étudier les lettres à la jeune ange, et celle-ci s'était brusquement évanouie. Il semblait qu'elle avait en fait reçu un don. Un don lui permettait de contrôler des choses, et désormais des personnes. Metatron avait suggéré, de même que le Guérisseur du Paradis, que Père avait envoyé lui-même ce don à sa protégée afin qu'il la prenne sous son aile. Peu y avait cru, mais en y repensant brièvement, Michel commença à croire à cette rumeur. Certains anges avaient reçu des dons hors du commun, après tout. Castiel, le premier à avoir été touché. Doué d'une capacité de libre pensée, celui-ci prenait exemple sur Gabriel et saccageait tout sur son passage, n'hésitant pas à désobéir pour trainer sur cette petite planète en pleine évolution.

-Naomi, salua-t-il, signifiant à sa protégée qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Naomi, un nom qui ne sonnait pas céleste. En effet, ce n'était pas un nom commun aux anges, mais Père en avait décidé ainsi. Naomi voulait dire 'douceur' dans la future langue des singes. Et ce prénom lui allait très bien, même si elle pouvait être froide parfois. Michel admira sa protégée. Il aimait la voir cheveux détachées. Des cheveux bruns éclatants qui lui arrivaient à la taille, mais il savait qu'un jour, elle allait les raccourcir. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif mystérieux témoignaient de sa détermination à servir corps et âme non existante le Paradis. Il l'invita à venir près de lui, et lui servit un petit sourire.

-Que veux-tu, Naomi ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, ne perdant pas la face, responsabilités obligées.

-Je m'inquiète pour Lucifer. Il est de plus en plus perdu dans sa haine.

-Allons, cela lui passera. Lucifer est juste en colère contre la décision de Père. Mais tu verras, lorsque les hommes auront été créés, tu les admireras tout comme nous. Lucifer fera de même. Nous pourrons découvrir les inventions de ces singes évolués, et les arrêter lorsqu'ils essayeront de dépasser Père.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Cette nouvelle création ne nous posera que des soucis ! contredit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa tunique d'un gris outrageant.

Le gris était la couleur qu'elle arborait presque toujours. Elle était attirée par cette couleur, parce que c'était une couleur mystérieuse et sournoise, qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait ni mal, le noir, ni bien, le blanc. Elle était les deux. Elle y était destinée.

-Serais-tu de l'avis de Lucifer quant à nos prochains protégés ?

-Je ne suis pas avec lui, ses idées sont bien trop dangereuses et malsaines, mais j'éprouve le besoin de t'avouer qu'il n'en sortira rien de bon. Les hommes ne seront jamais assez intelligents pour nous. Arrivera un jour où ils pourront briser notre harmonie, et tu en es conscient, balança-t-elle.

Michel releva la tête, fier et digne. Il aimait partager ses opinions avec ses frères et sœurs, qu'il s'agisse des trois autres archanges ou bien de sa protégée, mais la manière avec laquelle elle lui parlait ne lui convint pas. Elle était trop...franche !

-Naomi, n'oublie pas que c'est la décision de Père, et que tu n'as pas le droit de contester ses ordres, gronda-t-il en reprenant un ton froid.

Naomi baissa la tête en signe de pardon. Où allait la mener sa franchise et sa peur de perdre les siens ? Michel sembla lire en elle, car il lui demanda de relever la tête pour lui faire face.

-Naomi, je sais que tu es inquiète. Nous savons tous que les hommes feront des dégâts, mais c'est la décision de Père. Son ordre direct. Attendons de voir sa création et saluons-la.

-Michel, je suis fidèle au Paradis, tu le sais, mais...je n'accepte pas cette nouvelle Création. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Léviathans. Ca recommencera, mais avec des êtres encore plus évolués qui pourraient nous donner le goût de la rébellion.

-Dans ce cas, nous rattraperons tous nos frères et sœurs qui s'égareront.

-Comment veux-tu faire cela ? Seul Père peut nous ramener sur le droit chemin...si seulement il se montrait à nous. De quoi a-t-il l'air ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, même à ma protégée. Tu as le don, Naomi. Tu as un don qu'il t'a donné pour protéger le Paradis lorsque je serais absent. Tu vas apprendre à le maitriser, et tu n'useras pas que de ce don manuellement. Nous allons construire quelque chose qui sera capable de nous remettre sur le droit chemin. Telle est la volonté de Père.

La discussion était close. Michel était redevenu l'Archange Suprême. Froid et sérieux. Naomi se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle savait pourtant que la rébellion de Lucifer avait déjà commencé. Mais elle n'en souffla mot à personne. Elle ne cautionnait pas ses actes, mais si Lucifer pouvait éviter la chute du Paradis, alors elle le laisserait faire.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, ce que Michel ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'un jour les humains allaient être très nombreux. Et que Lucifer disparaitrait du Paradis en emportant Gabriel avec lui dans sa rage. Gabriel se cacherait loin des siens. Michel deviendrait le véritable Protecteur du Paradis et dirigeait ce havre de paix d'une main de Fer. Père partirait en abandonnant sa famille. Et les humains deviendraient des démons. Naomi tomberait sous la coupe de sa propre peur, celle d'être corrompue par un de ces singes doués d'une aura démoniaque. Michel la pardonnerait mais l'obligerait à se servir de ses dons. Castiel deviendrait lui aussi un rebelle et tomberait également sous la coupe de deux humains destinés à accueillir Michel et Lucifer pour la bataille finale. Et à la toute fin, Michel serait enfermé, les anges chuteraient, Père ne les reverrait plus, Naomi et Castiel périraient, et les véhicules des archanges finiraient leur vie seuls, sans amis, avec un seul démon pour les accompagner. Tout ça à cause d'une nouvelle Création qui semblait pourtant si prometteuse.

Mais on ne contestait pas les décisions et ordres directs de Père, après tout. S'il avait décidé de tuer ses propres enfants et sa nouvelle Création qu'il chérissait tant, personne ne l'en empêcherait, même pas sa plus vieille amie, la Mort.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé? Est-ce que Michel correspond assez? Et Naomi? Si vous voulez lire des fics sur les anges, je me permets de vous conseiller quelqu'un qui sait vraiment s'y prendre avec nos angelots, j'ai nommé "DjinnAtwood" Formidable auteur que vous devez absolument lire si vous voulez des fics sur les archanges!**

**A part ça, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :p **


End file.
